


New Life

by CoffeePillow



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Angst, Baby, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeePillow/pseuds/CoffeePillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin never told anyone, but she always wanted a family. She wanted kids of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Title credit to Shu, my best special friend. Also thank you Maleficent for helping me with this as well. :D

Who knew Caitlin Snow was actually good with babies. 

"Hey." Harrison's voice is gruff, he places his hands gently on Caitlin's shoulder, and smiles. "You're good with her." 

Caitlin's cheeks are a bit red, "Oh. Thank you."

Harrison has a sudden urge to protect them both, placing his hand underneath the baby's head where Caitlin's hand is. He strokes the back of Caitlin's hand with his thumb. He smiles at them both, letting out a breath he held onto for a while. He contemplated this. Making sure both of them are safe, away from meta-human danger.

"Caitlin..." his breath hitting her neck and ear. Harrison thinks about kissing her exposed neck, noticing the way she swallowed, and that look she gave him.

"Harrison. I'm holding a baby. Can we do this later?"

"I don't know." Wanting to test the waters, he nuzzles into her neck, planting a faint kiss between her neck and collarbone. "You look beautiful." his lips trail up to her jaw, and he feels her shiver. Smiling at her reaction, he kisses the tip of her ear. 

-  
Sometime last year...

Caitlin never told anyone, but she always wanted a family. She wanted kids of her own. The harsh reality of it was that her husband was killed and her... thing with Jay... he was killed as well. Everything changed. Caitlin just shut down. She wanted to have a "Home." Something so domestic but it pulls her heartstrings. You can't always get what you want or need. If you're Caitlin Snow there is no way. 

"Snow?" 

She hears the voice and looks up. 

Harrison Wells. The man that she looked up to for all those years, the man that was basically untouchable and out of reach. It's just who... that Harrison Wells was. 

This man, Earth-2 Wells is familiar. There is something that's very different about him. The way he carries himself. Caitlin doesn't know why but that mystery attracts her.

"Hey," she says, moving some hair behind her ear, smiling. "you are pretty silent... not that I mind. So what's up?" she stands up from her seat, taking in his questionable eyes.

He huffs, "I've noticed that you haven't been particularly been around the team as much," he crosses arms, squinting his eyes. "care to explain why?"

"Why do you care?" she says bluntly.

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you care how I feel?"

That alone caught Harrison off guard.

"I've just noticed in your behavior that-"

She raises a hand to stop him, and walks towards him. "All of the sudden you care how I feel. That's strange. Coming from you I mean. The other Wells... well he cared but not to the extent that you've shown in the last month. I've noticed things too, Dr. Wells."

Harrison bites his lip, "I'm worried you will fall apart," he takes a shaky breath, "I've seen that look before, on myself first hand, and it's not a good thing to have awful stress bottled up."

Her eyes widened, she wants to tell him. To scream at him. She doesn't know why, but he puts her on edge and it's driving her crazy.

"What?" her voice low, almost a whisper, she can't believe it.

"You've been crying, Snow, I can tell."

"I..." She doesn't know what to say. He can read her so well. How?

Harrison is surprisingly patient with her. He waits for her answer, however might it be, it might break her down right in front of him. He is willing to take that chance. She means a lot to him, it cuts him to the core to even think like this, but he thinks they work well together. No matter how things might be different, things are pretty much the same. 

"I want a family," Caitlin tells him, her smile broken, she doesn't know why she did that. She fiddles with her fingers, tends to do that when nervous, "so far I have tried. I have tried to want a family, and each time I have tried the people that I love get ripped away from me." 

 

Harrison takes a shaky breath, he knows how she feels. Having the people he loved being ripped away from him, and there was nothing he can do about it. Having a family... that is what Harrison wanted as well. He has always had Jesse. Jesse is off to college, learning and enjoying life for what it is on Earth-2. 

"Snow..." He takes a step towards her, letting his arms fall to his side, "I've always wanted the same thing."

She scoffs, "What having people being ripped away from you?"

He shakes his head, "No. Having a family." his last sentence must've cut right through her, because he can see she is welling up with tears. 

Caitlin couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Harrison is so close to her she feel his warmth radiate her skin. It suddenly makes her calm. She looks down, trying to wipe her tears but Harrison pulled her chin up to look at him. 

"It's okay." He tells her, "its okay to want or need those things."

She nods her head, continuing to look at him. 

Harrison's eyes cast downwards to her lips. He made his decision a long time ago. He looks up at her, he notices that her hands are shaking and he takes them into his. He is silent, rubbing his thumbs on the back side of her hands. 

Caitlin pulls away from him, "I need to... I need to go." she says quickly, she walks towards her purse and light jacket. "I need to think... I...." she is stumbling on her words. She was to caught up into the moment, she is shaking again, horribly anxious. She feels a warm hand catch her wrist.

"Caitlin, calm down, okay?" Harrison says softly, "it's okay."

"No, it isn't. I'm sorry-"

Caitlin lets go of him, and he watches her leave. 

 

The next day, Caitlin avoided Harrison like the plague. She was hurting inside, and it was bothering Harrison. 

"Snow, we should talk. Last night... I..." Harrison sighed running a hand through his hair, "I got out of line to say those thing to you. It was my mistake."

Caitlin removed her fingers from the keyboard. She turned to him in her chair, "You didn't do anything wrong, Harry. It was me. I was wrong." 

He nodded his head, he understood. "If you need anything, I'll be in my makeshift office." 

"Uh..." she stood up from her chair, patting down the folds in her skirt, "I need to tell you something actually." Her hand went to his wrist, "Um." she looked around the room, and looked at him. "I've been kind of denying this, and it won't go away. If you don't feel that way then that is okay-"

His body turned to her, having her full attention. "What are you saying?"

Caitlin bites her bottom lip, "It's stupid... probably... I mean." she has a nervous laugh, "I have feelings for you."

"What?" He says, kind of taken aback. They have know each other for two years now. Harrison has denied those feelings as well, from her. He was always there for her. Always knowing what is really going on. She might not say anything, but he knows. He can read her like a book. 

"Um." That is when she lets go of his wrist. "I shouldn't have said anything. Uh..." 

"No." He says, "No, I didn't think you would have those feelings for me. I had no idea." He watches her face, carefully examining that she isn't going to break in front of him. He takes a deep breath, "I feel the same way."

"Okay." she starts, exhaling a breath that she held, "how do you think we should proceed?" she says as she plays with her fingers. She looks up at him, waiting for his next move. 

Harrison cups her face in his hands, giving her a lopsided grin, leaning down, "Something like this..." he gently kisses her. He then moves his hand to thread his fingers into her hair. 

-  
Present

"I love you, Caitlin." 

Caitlin hears Harrison. She breaths in deeply, holding the baby in her arms, noticing that the baby is giving a crooked smile at her, and she lets out a shaky breath, smiling as well. 

She has a family, and it is all she every asked for.


End file.
